


Hungry Work

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Quickie, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: Tumblr drabble request:Anon asked: How about a real smutty deanxreader with orgasm delay?





	Hungry Work

You weren’t sure how many times you’d tried to read this page. You’d picked through so many damn lore books and Men of Letters files that nothing was sinking in anymore. You let your eyes drift. Dean looked just as glum as you felt, his elbow leant on the desk, hand holding up his head as he gazed at a different set of convoluted, ridiculously worded set of pages. You watch as he brings his whiskey glass to his lips. How they caressed the rim as he took a seductive sip. Such an innocent movement, but also so sinful. You had to bite your tongue. It takes you a moment to realize that he’s caught you staring, kicking you back to reality. He smirks and fires you a leg quaking wink. You roll your eyes but can’t help smiling as your cheeks turn warm.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean gets his brother’s attention on the opposite side of the table, “Research is hungry work. You wanna grab us some take-out?”

“Uh…sure,” Sam shrugs, getting to his feet, “What do you want?”

“Where was that  _awesome_  pizza place we went to a few weeks back?” you jump in.

“Yeah!” Dean nods eagerly, “After we ganked that Banshee?”

“Dude, that place is like an hour’s drive away,” Sam looked mildly irritated.

“Yeah but it’s worth the wait huh?” the older Winchester closed his eyes in memory of those glorious pizzas, “Also you’d get a very happy,  _content_  me and Y/N who will happily power through more crappy lore books. I’ll even let you drive Baby.”

“Whatever,” Sam groans, catching the keys that Dean threw at him, “Back in a couple of hours I guess.”

The second you both heard the door slam closed after Sam left, you and Dean leapt like predators catching their prey. Lips and tongues battled for dominance. Dean hoisted you up onto his hips and marched to the bedroom you shared. On arrival, he relieved you of your t-shirt and nibbled along your collarbone. You unbuttoned his shirt and bit lightly at his neck, releasing a growl from him that drove you wild.

It took milliseconds for all the clothes to be removed. Even less for you both to get handsy. Your nails lightly scratched down his back as he climbed over you on the bed. His lips teased one of your nipples while a wandering hand ventured down between your thighs. As your lips continued to collide, you found yourself in a wash of pleasure as he began to tease your sex. He stroked at first before slowly entering with a long finger, causing your back to arch. Curving the finger he found your spot and began to rub against it, you gritted your teeth and gasped as you felt an energy in your core begin to rumble. He pulled out and now circled at your clit.

“Fuck…” you moaned blissfully as his movements built momentum.

“You gonna come for me baby?” he whispered in your ear, making your spine tingle and even closer to release.

“God yes,” you gasp, throwing your head back and awaiting the climax. Then it stops. You raise an eyebrow at the Winchester who looks down at you with a mischievous smirk.

“Um what?” you ask, trying not to sound too sulky.

“Not yet,” he bites his tongue, relishing in teasing you.

“Oh two can play at that game bitch,” you retaliate. Grabbing onto his shoulders, you shifted your weight and now you were the one on top. You could see his green orbs illuminate in anticipation.

You take his erect cock into your hands, thumbing at the tip playfully. You can hear him take a sharp intake of breath which always makes you feel smug. You line yourself up with him, slowly bringing yourself down and letting him fill you completely. It makes you close your eyes with a moan as you adjust to him and begin your counter attack. You start with a slow grind, rolling your hips. He gives a low grunt, sending a jolt of electricity through you. There was no better sound than Dean in ecstasy. Building up your pace, breathing heavily, you let your arms drop onto the mattress to support you. Dean starts thrusting his hips, setting a pretty rapid pace of his own.

“Y/N…fuck,” he croaks between moans, clenching his eyes. As much as it pains you to do so, you simply must have your revenge. You throw yourself off him, dropping onto the bed next to him.

“ _Not yet_ ,” you smirk.

He doesn’t even reply. Before you can think his arms are around you once more, crashing your lips together, running hands through each other’s hair. This time he is the one that aligns himself, and you’re back in the moment of bliss. Dean setting an eager and relentless pace. Your hips buck involuntarily, nails digging into his back and you feel your coil readying to spring free. You’re unable to muster up words, just noises as you feel all your muscles begin to tense. Dean begins to pant, primal growls of lust breaking through between his breaths. Everything becomes so sensitive to the touch, you can feel your sweet spot going crazy. Dean takes it one step further, one of those wandering hands of his finding its way back to your clit. A cry erupts from your guts as this sends you over the edge. Dean jumps over the edge with you, both of you launched into a brief reality of nothing but this moment and the ultimate of pleasures.

As the world comes back into focus, Dean drops back onto the bed next to you, pulling you close so your head leans on his chest.

“Jerk,” you give him a playful jab to the ribs.

“What?” he laughs, poking his tongue between his teeth as he grinned.

“Tease me like that again, and I will end you.”

“You think that was teasing? We’re only just getting started sweetheart.”


End file.
